The Walking Regular
by the guy obsessed with zombies
Summary: everyone at the park has to team up with lee everett and his group to survive will tie in to season 2 (Story will change)
1. The Walking Regular Chapter 1

The Walking Regular

disclaimer: if you have a problem with the story please leave a review telling me the problem

P.S. My computer kind has a proble where it dosent type the key on the screen so dont be mad if there is some mispelling

M: Dude I got a date with CJ we're going to the moive why don't you Eileen come with us.

R: Sure

At The Movies

M: Man where are they were supposed to be here an hour ago

R: I don't know man lets just go home

M: Alright

Just then a man ran right into Mordicai

M: Dude!

Man: Im sorry! why are you not running!?

R: Why would he be running?

Man: There are things everywhere!

Right then a Walker fell on top of the man from behind and started eating the back of his neck.

M and R: WHAT THE FU**

they then saw CJ and Eileen

CJ: We need to get out of here come lets get in my car

they get into the car and drive to the park

they arrive at the house and Benson opens the door

B: What were you doing out there!

M: Cool it Benson we didnt even know about all this an hour ago

B: huh sorry if im mad its just Pops was just killed by these things

MM: KILL IT KILL IT

M: That was muscle man

they walking to a walker version of pops with his chest ripped open on top of muscle man and trying to bite him while skips is grabbing a lamp and is about to smash pops head in.

BAM blood on the end of the lamp

Skips: My God that was not Pops

musce man pushes pops off of him

MM: You are right about that

BAM BAM BAM KESH! they went to check out the noise and saw a group of about 20 walkers trying to break in.

Eileen: We need to get out of here!

Skips: Benson! You shouldnt have yelled I told you these thing s are attracted to noise quick! everyone get in my van its the bigget vehicle we have right now Move!

they exit the house through the back and get to skips' garage and get in his van and drive away.


	2. The Walking Regular Chapter 2 Macon

Disclaimer: in the world of regular show no one notices or cares that the main characters are not human so lee and his group wont notice or care and the story takes place Georgia and the regular show characters have clothes on

In the Van

M: Ok where do we go Atlanta is full of these monsters

S: How about Macon those things are probably not there yet

B: Your probably right, lets get to Macon.

they drive to Macon

MM: Look a drug Store

while walking to the store they see a truck pull up they walk towards it

M: Hello

?: Hey there, you friendly truck's run out of gas

M: Yeah we're friendly, but we can't help you with gas our van just ran out of gas.

Gurrrah! suddenly the entire town had wakers coming out of buildings, and carashed cars

?: Fu**, you guys follow us

they then saw a group of people, one with a yellow shirt, mustache and hat, a woman with a yellow shirt and brown pants, a little boy, a little girl an,d a african american man with a blue button shirt, and black jeans with a bandage on his leg.

suddenly a walker fell on top of the boy

Little boy: AHHH! NO! NO! HELP!

BANG

suddenly a bullet hole was in the walkers head and they saw a woman with a pistol and a korean man around Mordacai and Rigby's age

?: RUN

sauddenly a wlker fell on top of skips and they started ripping him apart

The Regular Show Group: SSKKKKIIIIPPPPSSSSS!

Skips: JUST GO ILL BE FINE IM IMMORTAL ILL BE BACK IN 20 YEARS JUST GO!

they ran into the drug store

in the drug store while the Korean man locked the door

?: WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE

?: GIVE THEM A BREAK LARRY

?: MY DAD'S RIGHT WE DON'T KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE!

?: SHUT UP LILY

M: we're just people trying to survive, these people too now why don't you and your dad just FU** OFF!

?: Couln't have said that better than myself

Larry: S**t one of thems bitten! (looking at the little boy)

Lily: Oh my God...

Larry: Im tossing him out now!

?: Over My Dead Body!

Larry: We'll dig one hole DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT THE BITE MAKES YOU TURN!

?: He's not Bitten, KENNY STOP HIM!

R: YOU BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE OLD MAN!

Rigby moves in front of the little boy then mordecai, muscle man high fives ghost, Benson, then african american.

Larry: Fu** all of you GGGAAAAHHHHH. (falls to the ground

B: Oh Sh** was he bitten

Lily: Of course not you Fu**ing idiot

Little girl: Lee theres a man in the bathroom.

Lee: Its just locked keys are behind the counter probably.

Little girl: AAAAHHHH! walker falls down in front of her

Lee: CLEMENTINE!

Lee falls down Mordacai runs after the walker and throws it down on the ground and stomps his head in.

Lee: Oh My God Clem are you ok?

C: Yeah (softly sobbing)

Lee: You there uhhh uhh

M: Mordacai

Lee: Mordacai thank you for saving her.

M: it was nothing don't sweat it

Lily: DAD! (Sobbing) NO (sobbing even more) WHY NOW! WHY NOW!

Kenny: Is he dead?

Lily: YES YOU FU**ING A**HOLE

the woman with the gun slowly pulls her up and hugs her

Lily: AHHHAHHHH! (sobbing very loudly)

?: Im sorry he's dead alright you'll be ok

suddenly they hear a groan form Larry then

Larry: AAAHAHGGGGG!


	3. TWR Chapter 3 The Truth and The Motel

**Chapter 3 The Truth and The Motel**

Larry: RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!

an undead larry grabs lily's leg

Lily: AAAAHHHHHH!

Kenny then stomps his head in

Lily: NNOOOO! WHY DID HE TURN HE WASNT BITTEN!

Kenny: My god... no matter what we turn even if we aren't bitten we still turn

KKEERRSSHHH they hear the gate breaking and windows breaking

Lee: Quick through the back!

they all get through the back

while hiding in an alleyway

Lee: Alright where can we go

Glenn: Theres a motel nearby come on follow me

at the motel

Kenny: S*** this place is filled with walkers

B: Well what weapons do we have

Carley: We have a pistol

Katjaa: these are attracted to noise we cant use them

M: Let me and Rigby handle we got an idea

R: I just found some pillow let mordacai use your gun

Carley: fine (hands the gun over)

Lee: Let me he you out

M: Alright

they move to the right end of the building

lee looks inside a nearby truck and sees a screwdriver

Lee: please be unlocked (he opens the door) Whew (grabs the screw driver)

Rigby puts pillow over a walkers face and mordacai fires silently

R: 1 down 5 to go

M: push this car (they push the car and it crashes into a walker and they hide behind a wall)

R: Lee go stab the walker in the head

Lee kills the walker behind the wall

and they hide behind a nearby RV with a walker on the other side

Lee: Let me take this one

Lee kills the other walker

M: Nice job

they move near the crashed car a walker was smashed against the wall by the car lee jabbed it in the head and the screwdriver got stuk it its had and mordacai grabs a fire axe

M: Awesome

they move u the stairs and see two walkers mordacai kills one and chops off the head of the other and stomps the head in

R: This door is locked Mordacai break the lock

Mordaci braks the door lock and when they open it they see an undead young woman and mordaci kills it

M: All clear now lests get some defenses on the wall.


	4. TWR Chapter 4 3 months later

Chapter 4, three months

3 months after they in habitated the motel

they found an airforce base when this man was in trouble and had a large amount of food so they took him into their group

Lee, Mordaci, Kenny, and Mark were in the forest when they heard a scream and when they fond the sorce of it there was a man in a bear trap

Mark: Lee there's no release latch

Kenny: God Da*mit do something Lee

M: I got an idea but i don't think your gonna like it

?: Plese we just want our teacher out then we can go!

M: Im gonna have to cut you out of this

?: No, No TRY THE TRAP AGAIN PEASE ANYTHING BUT TH-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordacai swung his axe into the mans leg and with every swing h the man sreamed and caused more walkers to arrive and finally the foot was cut off causing the man to faint. Lee and Kenny started carrying him on their sholders

?: OH god

?: BLLEE BBLLEEGGGGGGGG (pukeing)

?: TRAVIS!

suddenly a wlker fell on top of the boy who was pukeing tand soon he was dead

?: NNNNOOOOO!

They then ran to the motel

Lily sees them

LEE: GET THE GATES OPEN WE GOT WOUNDED

Lily: Sh**, what the hell are they doing

Lily: Lee!

Kenny: Katjaa Can you help him

Lily: Lee!

Kat: Jesus Ken I don't know

Lily: LEE!

Lily: What the hell do you think your doing bringing more mouths to feed

Lee: These people were about to die Lily!

Lily: So what we are not responsible for what happens to other people out here

M: At least he gives them a fighting chance Lily somthing i think you can learn from Lee!

Lily: Hey mordacai You don't have a say in this you and your friends are the reason my dad is dead got so angry and had a heart attack so why don't you shut the fu** up!

M: That wasen't our fault it was his fault that tried to kill Duck

Kenny: Thats right you need to get that through your head

? please can you guys fight later i need to know if my teacher is gonna be ok

Katjaa: Lee can you help me out with this

Lee: Sure

M: Who are you to make descisions for everyone your supposed to just hand food to people thats it

Lily: Why don't you go fu** yourself

Carley: Would you guys stop fighting its always a power stuggle with you two i had enough

Doug: HEY HEY HEY pointing a pistol at two men one with gasoline and one with a rifle


	5. TWR Chapter 5 What Seemed Innocent

Chapter 5 what seemed innocent

disclaimer: the amount of question marks is the same as th regular name of the ppeople like ben i put 3 of them

Doug: HEY HEY HEY! DONT MOVE

?: Woah Woah Woah don't shoot

?: Don't worry we won't shoot, now hy don't we both lower our guns and just talk this through

Doug: Alright, (lowers gun) What are you doing carrying that gas can?

?: My names Danny and this is my brother Andrew and we need this gas so we can power our electiric fence

Lee: Electric fence?

Andrew: Yeah we have an entire plantation protected by a electric fence, we're almost out of gas

Danny: Say maybe we can have trade we got food you need any of that

Kenny: Lee, what do you think we should do

after thinking for a moment Lee decided to make a deal with them

Lee, Mordecai, CJ, Mark, and Muscle man left to check out the dairy bringing 2 gas canisters

at the dairy

Mark: Lee look at this fence

Andrew: Entire place is protected by it

?: I that I saw Ya'll walk up with guests names Brenda

Lee: My name Lee and this is Mordecai, Mitch, CJ, and Mark

Mark: We're starveing

Brenda: Well I got an enitre basket filled with buns

M: Those look delicious

CJ: I know right

Mark: We brought gas for you

Brenda: Thats really nice of ya'll

CJ: Mordecai aand me will go and bring these back to the motel

Lee: Alright, Mark and I will help these

MM: I'll help you guys too

Andrew: We need someone to check the right perimiter

Mark: Me and Lee will go

Danny: And I need someone to go hunting with

MM: Ah Yeah Im down with that

soon they all went to do their jobs but the group back at the motel walked to the farm and by the time Lee and the others arrived except for Mark

Carley: Lee wheres Mark?

Lee: Me and him were attacked bandits while patroling the perimiter and he got shot in the head by an arrow

Katjaa: Jesus!

Carley: W-w-what about Mitch

Lee: He got attacked by wild dog Brendas fixing him up and their making us dinner

Kenny: Man...

Lee: Oh' Kat how's the guy we rescued

Katjaa: He didn't make it

Lee: Oh...

Later that night

DING

Dunk: Dad its dinner time! Its dinner time!

Mordecai and CJ were walking to the house together while Rigby and Eileen were treading behind themslowly

M: Sooooo... what do you think we're having

CJ: Brenda already told me we're having pork tenderloin

M: Oh... alright uhh

Eileen: So... Pork tenderloin

R: I know it so delicious my parents used to make the best kind... I miss them

Eileen: I miss mine too but if they are gone then they would want us live on

R: Thanks Eileen

They all sat at the dinner table except for Muscle man

M: Wheres Mitch?

Brenda: Now Ya'll don't worry bout him he's resting

Mordecai looks at Lee and they understand plenty

M: Well do you mind if i go to the bathroom to wash my hands

Lee: Ineed to do wash them too

Branda: Alright

Mordecai and Lee walk up some stairs when Mordecai notice a wire Lee then picks up one end to see another end through a hole in a closet he plugs it in a sees some light form the hole the wire is throught

Lee: (Whispering) What the hell

M: through here

Mordecai opens a door where a book case has a light behind it they move the bookkcase to the side to see a door Mordecai opens th door to see muscle man with both of his arms and legs cut off

MM: Guys...

M: Oh God! What the fu** happened in here Mitch!

MM: Don't... Eat... Dinner...


	6. I have made a couple of mistakes

Sorry

I am Sorry for the misspelling of Mordecai i will stop the accidents and forget the disclaimer on chapter5 for some reason i dosent register the amounts of question marks


	7. TWR Chapter 6 One By One They Fall

Chapter 6 One By One They Fall

M: Oh God!

Brenda: Guys, whats taking ya were all hungry and we're waiting for ya

Lee: Clementine!

Mordecai and Lee Rush down the stairs

Lee: DON'T EAT THE FOOD!

everyone stares at them

Kenny: Guys whats the matter

M: They choped off Mitch's arm and legs and their feeding them to us

Lily: What are you talking about

Katjaa: What do you mean by that Mordecai

M: Mitch is upstairs limbless

Andrew: Why would you say that

Lee: Kenny grab your gun!

Kenny stands up pointing his gun andrew points his gun at him then

Danny: You all could have been our guests

Brenda its true your eating your friend, But he wasen't gonna live and ya'll were hungry so it just made sense we do t all the time

suddenly they hear a thump repeatiantly and it turns out its muscle man crawling with his arm stumps

MM: Guys... help...

everyone Gasps

Lee turns to see Clementine about to faint

Lee: CLEMT-

Danny whacks im with his gun

Lee wakes up in ameat locker

the story goes on but mordecai and Rigby tag along with Lee and Kenny

Lee dosen't kill Danny

im fast forwardingto the scene where lee is about to die by electric fence

Andrew: YOU SON OF A BI*** DIE! AAGGGG

Mordecai tackles Andrew Rigby holds Andrew down while Mordecai keeps punching him over and over again until CJ walks up to him and tells him to stop

when they get to the car they take

Kenny wants Mordecai, Rigby, Lee, and, Clem to come with his family

next chapter will beginwhen th RV stops where Lily does, you know

im trying to hurry up the season 1 story but not too much i really wnat to hurry into season 2


	8. TWR Chapter 7 What a Crappy Day

Chapter 7 What a Crappy Day

BANG

with that shot everyone turned around to see Eileen dead on the ground with lily holding a gun rigby rushed to her and started sobbing silently along with CJ

Mordecai then tackles lily and starts punching her again and agin until he knows she has had enough

R: HOW COULD YOU!

Lily: She was supplying the bandits just like Ben

R: NO SHE WASEN'T

Kenny and Lee: Oh Fu**

Katjaa: Kenny whats going on

Kenny: Keep Duck away from the windows

clementine was just stareing while Lee decided what to do with Lily while mordecai paceing back and forth

Suddenly they hear walkers

Lee: Get in We'll decide what to do with you later

Benson helped her up or at least tried to but gained a death glare from Rigby

Rigby grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil in the RV and asked Mordecai to create a portrit of her so he could remember her while Lee handed Rigby a pistol and Rigby kept it pointed at Lily the rest of the ride until they stopped at a train wreck they all walked out to igure out what to do until they heard Rigby get thrown out of the RV along with the engine starting

Kenny: Shes stealing the RV STOP!

the RV went into reverse and as they looked through the window they saw Benson and Lily in the front view as it turned around and drove away

R: BENSON YOU MOTHERFU****!

M: Now what are we gonna do

Katjaa: Kenny this may not be a good time but I think yo should tell them now

Kenny: ... (sighs) Alright

Lee: What is it?

Kenny Ducks (sniffs)... Ducks been bit

Everyone stares in shock

Lee: God... What are we gonna do

Kenny: We continue to get to Savannah

M: But-

Kenny: But nothing!

Clementine: no... (Sniffs) Why did today have to be the crappiest day

Alright next chapter will begin where they start the train

I hope you like the twist


	9. TWR Chapter 8 Shock and Loss

Chapter 8 Shock and Loss

M: God Dam**t (Hugging CJ)

CJ: Why did this happen to him

Clem: What is Kenny gonna do

M: he's gonna make sure Duck dosen't turn

Clem: oh...

BANG NNOOO

Lee: Mordecai watch Clem!

M: Alright

Lee's POV

God what happened

lee arrives to see Katjaa dead and Duck leaning against a tree

Kenny: KAT KAT KATJAA no (Sobbing)

Lee: What happened

Kenny: She... She just shot herself

Lee: God

you know what happens next lee shoots duck

now we are on the train where lee teaches clem how to survive

Mordecai was with CJ on the side railing and Rigby was at the front with Kenny both of them mourning

M: This has been the shi**iest days of my life

CJ: Me Too... I feel bad for Clementine its her birthday today

M: (Sighs) Sh** how did yo know?

CJ: she told me, shes turning ten

M: (sighs)

Lee: Hey you two

M: sup

Lee: theres something I need to tll you guys

CJ: Sure

Lee: ... I was on my way to prison 3 months ago

M: really what for

Lee: For killing a senator sleeping with my wife

M: dam*

Lee: Hey a could you give this to chuck ( hands over a whiskey bottle)

M: Sure

At the front

M: You want this?

Chuck: Da** didn't know i still had it (looks throught the window) i know those 2 could use a drink

M: I'll go see if they want some

M: Hey Guys

R: Yeah...

M: Chucks got some whiskey if you want it

Kenny: He's got some... sure

R: Im gonna have some too

kenny and rigby walk out and mordecai starts talking to CJ again


	10. TWR Chapter 9 Love and Trouble

Chapter 9 Love and Trouble

Disclaimer: there is no omid and christa in my stry or maybe a different area they meet deends on what i write

Mordecai was sitting against the wall with his arm around CJ who was sleeping

Clem was asleep at the front of the train while Kenny and Lee we talking at the front

suddenly CJ woke up

M: Hello there Sleepyhead

CJ: Hey come on you almost fell asleep too look at you

M: Well maybe anyway uh.. the last few days have been real sh** but there have been 2 things keeping me going

CJ: What are they?

M: You and Rigby

CJ: Really

M: Yup Rigby is like a brother to me and you are well an amazing person

CJ: same with you

right here is when they have their first kiss until kenny interups everyone

Kenny: Everyone hold on we're coming up on Savannah

the brakes stop the train

they all go to the front of the train

CJ: So where do we go

Doug: We got to go to the docks

Carley: Wait, what do we do if there aren't any boats

Kenny: There will be i just know it

R: Carley is right what if there isn't

Lee: We'll figure it out along the way

Right then is when they hear clems radio turn on

Voice: Can't wait for you to get to savannah Clementine I got your parents right here and yo be sure to find whether Lee wants you to or not

Kenny: I thought that thing was broken

Lee: So did I

R: This is gonna bit us back in the a** I know that right now


	11. Chapter 10 Danger and a Familiar Face

Chapter 10 Danger and a Familier Face

The group was in the middle of Savannah when suddenly the curch bells rang and the walkkie talkie came on

Voice: I'd get out of the street if i were you

Lee: Who are you what do you want!?

Voice: I said Get Out OF THE STREET!

walkers suddenly are crowding them

Kenny: Everyone RUN!

everyone begins to run down the north end of the street when a walker falls on top f Doug and rips open his chest and begins unching on his intestines

Doug: AAAAAHHHHHH-

Ben shoots Doug in the head to put him out of his misery

they continue running until they reach some mansion

CJ: Did we lose them?

Lee: I think so

M: We lost Doug

Kenny: Man... What do we do

Lee: Alright Me and Clem will figure out how to open this door

M: Me and Rigby will try to open this shed

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Thomas

Thomas: Mordecai, Rigby!

M and R: Thomas!

the three friends shake hands

Thomas: How did you get here

M: We new you were taking a cule sick days before this all started

Thomas: i actually went to check on my mom but she was already one of them and i was on my own for awhile i just got here for supplies but i only found of whiskey

R: You got whiskey

M: Hold on Rigby, Thomas can i talk to you alone for a sec

Thomas: Sure

Mordecai explains skips' death, Muscle mans death, how high fies went with Glenn, Eileens death, Bensons Betrayal Kennys loss how they got here, Dougs death and all through it Thomas just kept a suprised look

Once Mordecai finished he gave the whiskey to Kenny and Rigby

Clem suddenly crawled through a small hole through the shed

Lee: Clementine!

The shed doors opened

Clementine: Tadah!

Lee: Nice job Clem

Lee then looked behind her

Lee: Kenny, look at this

Kenny walks over to Lee and is suprised to see a boat

Kenny: Holy Sh** We can finally escape the apocalypse, alright let me see if there is anything wrong with it all ya'll get some rest

while in the house 5 hours later

Mordecai and CJ were talking with each other

M: So we're finally going to get away from all this

CJ: I know it's gonna be over

M: Well about that kiss we ha-

Mordecai was cut off by CJ eventually CJ lead Mordecai to a room and locked the door

Disclaimr: I forgot to write this down high fives went with Glenn sp he can find Celia if she was at Georgia

also you probably know what happened behind that door

I hope yo liked this chapter and i hope you like what happens in the next chapter


	12. TWRChapter 11 Loss

Chapter 11 Loss

Kenny's POV

I was in the shed seeing if there was anything wrong in the boat and all of a sudden I heard a pickup truck from the other side when the suddenly the doors swung open

?: Guys' look a boat

?: Hey there's already a guy here

?: Beat him to a pulp!

Hey fu** off

the last thing i remember before blacking out was Clem shouting my name

No longer anyones point of view

Everyone was suprised to see kenny unconsious by the door

Lee: KENNY... KENNY WAKE UP DAM***!

Kenny woke up and explained what happened

M: Well... boats gone... what are we gonna do?

Kenny: Well...(notices clems hat) Lee... look (points to hat)

Lee walks over in shock and moves a board out of the to reveal a walker who is quickly disposed of and Lee is shocked to see a bite mark on his wrist

Lee: no... no... no... no no no

M: What ha-, oh my god no

Lee: That dosent matter clems been kidnapped thats what matters

CJ: But where could she be?

they then hear the walkie talkie

Clem: Lee!

Voice: SSSSHHHH hello Lee

Lee: Who is this what do you want!?

Voice: I want you to come to the Marsh House so we can deal with your... problem

turns off

Carley: Well... Lets go

they leave to go rescue clmentine nd while walking down an alley way a balcony falls down

Thomas: Ben look out

Jumps over to him but is too lat and a pole lands through his head while Ben's is smashed to pieces

CJ: Oh God (Pukes)

walkers start to crowd around the area Lee, CJ, Mordecai, and clrley manage to climb up but once Carley get up the ladder breaks

M: NO!

R: Just Go we'll be fine (pulls out his gun)

The Group on the roof runs away leaveing Rigby and Kenny fate unknown

while about 5 buildings away later Mordecai falls on his knees and starts punching the ground

M: GOD DAM*** NO!

Lee: Mordecai, im sorry but Clem still needs us

M: Your right we'll hav to mourn them later

while near the hole (where christa would go in) Mordecai and CJ went in and they suddenly heard groans they then had to run through the dark area with only a small flashlight

Lee: God dam***!

Carley: we've lost too many good people

Lee: Your right about that, and Clems not gonna be one of them

now we are at the Marsh House Carley basically replaces christa and omid

Lee walks into the room to see a man with a gun

Stranger: sit down Lee, we have a huge problem we have to discuss

Just then clementine slams a lamp into his hand and the gun goes on the ground Lee picks it up and shoots the stranger

you already know what hapens next clem shoots Lee and Clem sees a figure far away

but the next chapter will explain how Mordecai and CJ got out of there and where they went and the chapter after that will go 8 years later with Clem and Carley


	13. TWR Chapter 12 One Small Light

Chapter 12 One Small Light

M: CJ come on!

CJ: Im coming

they run past a dark corner and keep running until they see another horde coming towards them

M: To the right!

right then and there a walker falls right on top of CJ as it is about to sink its teeth into her the walker is shot by a mysterious shooter

?: Come on!

they followed the mysterious man when another ran beside him

after a long while they evntually escaped the building

they then we're on the outskirts of the city

M: Hey man thanks... what are your names

Luke: well my name is luke and this is Nick, my best friend

Nick: Sup

M: My name is Mordecai and this is CJ, my Girlfriend

CJ: We just lost our entire group

Nick: Maybe you can join our group

Lue: Thats a good idea, we could always have use good people in our group

M: CJ, you think we should join them

CJ: They kind of just saved our a**es so, yeah

M: Ok then, we'll join you

Luke: That great

Mordecai and Luke then shake hands and Mordecai and CJ follow Lue and Nick to their new group


	14. Chapter 13 8 Years Later

Chapter 13 8 Years Later...

Disclaimer: this is at the cabin group not where Clementine is alright so don't go complaining

and let me say the age most of the people

**Luke-24**

**Nick-24**

**Clem-18**

**Pete-48**

**Mordecai-27**

**CJ-26**

At the Cabin

Luke: Hey Mordecai

M: Yeah

Luke: We're almost out of food can you and Pete go out hunting by the Creek

M: Sure

Pete and Mordecai weent to the creek while Luke and Nick were hunting in the regular forest

CJ was talking with Rebeeca when they suddenly heard Nick and Luke calling out for Carlos while carrying a young woman

CJ's POV

Oh f*** what happened!

I walked out onto the lawn when i saw a familiar hat, a very familiar hat

Oh my god, is it really?

Holy Sh** it is, It is Clemetine!

Clementine!

Alvin: Wait, you know this girl?

Oh god what happened to her

Nick: She was bit by a dog

Rebecca: And you just believed her, for all we know she could be working with Carver

She would never work for Carver!

Right then Clem woke up while Carlos was checking her arm

Clem: uh... uh... OH WHO ARE YO-... CJ is that you

Yeah Clem its me

Clem: Who are these people and wheres Mordecai

CJ: Just let Carlos treat your arm alright and mordecai is out hunting

about 6 hours later CJ explained everything and they suddenly saw pete and Mordecai walking over CJ told Clam to hide for a surprise to Mordecai

CJ: Mordecai!

M: CJ!

they engage in a huge hug

CJ: I have a surprise for you

M: Really what is it

CJ: An old friend

clem then walks outside ad mordecai stands there speechless

M: Clementine is that you!

Clem: In the flesh

the three then engage in a hug

Pete: Hey uh guys who would this be


	15. Chapter 14 5 days later

chapter 14 5 days later

Disclaimer: this strts after carver comes and clem cj and mordecai are all caught up

Alvin: Hey Luke we need to stop Bec's tired

Luke: Alright veryone take a break we'll be back on the road in about half and hour

the group sits down

M: Hey Clem can you look throught the binoculars see if theres something ahead

Clem finds a bridge thats passable

Clem: theres a bridge oh and a skiladge at the top

M: alright Luke, Clem and me will scout ahead Alvin can you come here for a sec

Alvin: Sure

M: Take this pistol keep an eye on everyone especially Nick

Alvin: Alright

Luke. Clem, and Mordecai move ahead

M: Hey Clem why have you been real quiet lately is something bothering you

Clem: No

M: Clem, you know you can talk to me

Clem: *sighs* (whispering to Mordecai) dont tell anyone but i might like Nick

Luke: what was that

M: *chuckles* nothing

you know how the rest of the scene goes out

they arrive at the ski lodge

M: Canyou climb this and see if Carvers following us CJ and I will make sure you dont fall

Clem: alright

Clem climbs the ski lift and sees about 4 lights

M: what do you see?

Clem: I see some lights

CJ: da**it

?: Are you trying to rob us

ok i now i havent updated in a while sry anyway I am in need of a female OC for someone post your OCs in the reviews


	16. Chapter 15 2 Familiar Faces

Chapter 15 2 Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I am sry for every misspelling i do I use a laptop and my 3 year old niece spilled her sunnyD on the keyboard now sometimes when i think i press a key it doesn't and I try to update fast so I don't really check for errors and wordpad doesnt have the spelling and errors tool

Clem, CJ, and Mordecai were kneeling on the ground by the ski lift

M: Alright turns out there's people here and they're pointing guns at our group members

CJ: Yeah

Clem: What do we do

M: Sneak around the back of them hiding behind our friends

CJ: Alright

The three crawled on their hands and knees and luckily they were not spotted

they then walked carefully around the end of the lodge and when they arrived behind the people aiming at their friends the three pulled out their guns

Clem: Drop the guns a**holes

they dropped their guns

M: Turn around

The strangers turned around and when the three saw 2 certain faces, they as well dropped their guns

M: R-ri-rigby!

Clem: Kenny!

R: Mordecai!

Kenny: Clementine!

The five friends engaged in a large hug

the two groups walked into the lodge

Walter: Welcome to our little mountain paradise you can all put your weapons over there

Nick: Yeah, I think i'm gonna hold onto my rifle

M: Nick, we have friends here it's ok

after putting their weapons away hesitantly the five friends walked over to what was basically a living room

R: I'm, i'm just shocked, Kenny and I thought we would never see you guys again

Kenny: Yeah, but 8 years later I-i'm just glad you guys are here

M: Us too, we just found Clem 5 days ago

Clem: We probably wouldn't recognize you Kenny if it wasn't for that hat

Kenny: well look at you guys Clem's an adult never wouldn't recognize you without your hat and Mordecai here got a goatee

R: Wait Clem if you're here then where's Lee

Clem was silent

Kenny: Oh no

Clem: He saved me

Kenny: I knew he would, that man had a fire in him sure as sh** we may not have been best friends but we were still friends and he did what I couldn't do with my son

Mordecai: I was with Carey for awhile until we got attacked by bandits over a weasel

R: Just a weasel

Clem: Yup

Mordecai then saw a woman outside a window, Rigby then noticed too

a hispanic woman came behind Kenny

Kenny: guys I want you to meet my girl Sarita ain't she a Beauty


End file.
